


[Podfic of] you've left your ghost until tomorrow

by Annapods, ItsADrizzit



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Halloween, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: podfic performance by itsadrizzit (story choice by annapods, audio editing by klb) of a fic by paperclipbitchAuthor's summary: “So,” Mal says, “Halloween here seems to involve more candy and fewer knives.”“That’s turning into a pattern here,” Evie points out. “I think we can pretty much guarantee no one here will be trying to raise the dead either.”“Well, that’s just lame,” Mal replies, “what kind of Halloween party doesn’t involve attempted necromancy and random dismembered body parts?”





	[Podfic of] you've left your ghost until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you've left your ghost until tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111765) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/you've%20left%20your%20ghost%20until%20tomorrow.mp3) | **Size:** 53.5 MB | **Duration:** 44:36

  
---


End file.
